


Christmas at The Lodge

by squishyhobi



Category: The Lodge (UK TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyhobi/pseuds/squishyhobi
Summary: A series of short requested Christmas fics focused on Disney's The Lodge





	1. Under The Mistletoe

Danielle placed the last strand of tinsel on the Christmas tree and turned to smile at Josh who had been watching her for a short while.

“I’m surprised to see you decorating,” Josh joked as he walked over to her side, “I figured you’d have butlers for that.”

Danielle rolled her eyes, “I don’t have butlers, besides even if I did – we’re not at my house,” she looked to the box she had left on a table, then she tilted her head and moved towards it, “say Josh, can you help me put this up?” She pulled out some mistletoe from the box.

“Woah, if this is you trying to make a move on me, two faults with that. One, I’m gay. Two, you’ve got a boyfriend!” Josh pulled a face and then quickly left the scene, Danielle threw the mistletoe back into the box and grunted.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Danielle’s attention turned to the doorway where Ben and Skye were entering with another box of decorations, “don’t you think we have enough,” Danielle gestured to decorated room.

“Juice bar,” Ben smiled, lifting the box up slightly as he spoke, “want to help?”

“I think I’ll continue making it perfect in here,” she looked at the pair as they made their way through to the Juice bar, she picked up the mistletoe from the box and looked at the doorway to the bar. She pulled a face as she made her way towards the door, she stopped a short distance in front of it and found the perfect spot to place it. She quickly pulled a chair closer to her and climbed onto it, hoping to reach the ceiling. She stretched up but was still unable to reach.

“Danielle!” 

In the shock of hearing Noah yell her name she stumbled and fell backwards, she let out a squeal but luckily somebody caught her. 

“What were you doing?” She looked up to see Ben looking down at her, he was still holding her, “you could have really hurt yourself.”

“I was just trying to hang the mistletoe,” Danielle pushed herself up into a sitting position.

“You were never going to reach the ceiling on a chair,” Noah added as he approached them, he pushed the chair back to the table, “you should just hang it in the doorway to the juice bar.”

Danielle looked around to Ben who nodded in agreement, “I’ll put it up for you,” he offered in a soft voice and then took the mistletoe, he helped her up before moving over to the doorway. Danielle watched as he stretched up to place the mistletoe on the doorway. She crossed her arms and smiled slightly, he looked back over his shoulder to her and quickly smiled. 

Danielle wanted to run over to him but before she could move she had to watch as Skye bumped into Ben in the doorway.

“Oh,” Noah commented as the pair paused and looked at each other.

Danielle only watched, pulling a face as she waited for something to happen.

“Under the mistletoe?” Another voice piped in as Alex emerged from the Juice Bar, “are you just going to stare at each other or…? Oh, right!” Alex caught sight of Danielle, “the whole thing,” she let out a laugh and walked over to Danielle, “you should just close your eyes for a moment.”

Danielle rolled her eyes and turned away from the situation, she made her way out of the room and proceeded to leave the lodge, she had wanted to hang the mistletoe so she could have the moment with Ben but instead Skye had to ruin it. She walked out into the cold, the snow crunching under her feet, she didn’t actually know where she was going to go, but she didn’t want to be around Ben and Skye. 

She paused at the end of the path and stood with her arms crossed, she leaned back against the fence and closed her eyes, she didn’t need to be around that, she deserved a happy Christmas.

“Hey,” she looked around to see Ben approaching her, she hadn’t even heard him walking, he was holding Danielle’s coat that she had left inside, “first you fall off a chair, then you come out here without this,” he held up the coat, “you’re really asking for a bad day, hm?”

“How was it?” Danielle mumbled, snatching the coat from Ben.

“What?”

“Kissing her under the mistletoe?” 

Ben let out a laugh, “I didn’t do it, because I’ve got you, and it’s not fair to go kissing other girls under the mistletoe.”

Danielle pulled her coat on and managed to break a small smile to Ben, “really?”

“Do you really think I’d do that to you?”

“Sean would…”

“I’m not Sean,” Ben whispered, he grabbed Danielle’s hand, “I’m completely different to him, you mean so much to me, Danielle. I would never want to hurt you. I… I love you.”

Danielle perked up when she heard his last three words, “Ben! Really?”

“Really,” he grinned and then pulled her close, “I love you.”

“I love you too!” Danielle squealed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Ben lifted her from the ground and spun her around as he laughed.

“So… Do you want to meet me under the mistletoe?”

Danielle shook her head, “why do that when I can just kiss you right here?” 

Ben grinned and then leaned in to kiss her as requested, he pulled away from the kiss and looked down into her eyes.

“Best Christmas ever,” Danielle whispered.


	2. A Christmas Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean gets home in time for The Lodge's Christmas celebration.

Sean stepped out of the van and grinned as he looked up at the lodge, he only turned back when he heard the manager’s voice.

“Are you sure you don’t want dropping off at your house?” He asked, looking at Sean.

“I’m sure,” Sean nodded, “I uh… They’re having a Christmas Party,” he shrugged, “I thought it’d be nice to show up, if I go home dad will keep me talking for hours.”

Jess let out a quick giggle, “well best of luck in there,” she grinned, “tell them I said hi!”

“I will,” Sean nodded, he grinned. He collected his belongings and his bike from the back of the van before waving goodbye to the pair. He walked up the path to the lodge and smiled as he heard the bass of the music playing. He placed his bike against the wall and rushed inside. There were decorations spread around, and many strands of tinsel decorating the area. It was ridiculously festive.

He dropped his bags off behind the unmanned reception and slowly walked into the next room where people were loudly singing and dancing. The song changed, the tinging at the beginning of the song and everyone knew what it was. Danielle shrieked with excitement as she leapt towards Ben. Noah pointed to Kaylee as the vocals on the track started. He saw Alex wearing a Santa hat, she was lipsyncing into an inflatable candy cane whilst Josh laughed loudly at the scene. Sean continued to look around the room as the intro to the song blasted out and as he set his eyes on Skye he heard the words ‘all I want for Christmas is you’, as the music picked up he finally caught her eye. Skye ran over to Sean and jumped up into a hug, perfectly timed with the drums in the song, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. They didn’t even speak, they instantly began to sing and dance together, Skye laughing every now and then. She was clearly enjoying the moment. 

Sean paused at one moment at the beginning of the second verse, holding Skye close as both of them watched Danielle and Ben dancing together, they were both happy to see the other couple together – and that must have been a first. Skye turned back to Sean and let out a quick giggle before speaking loudly so she could be heard over the music.

“I think we need to catch up.”

“Ah, but I love this song,” Sean protested, pulling her to dance. Skye smiled brightly.

“I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic,” Sean tutted as he twirled Skye, “you know me, I’ll always come back to you.”

“To me?”

Sean nodded, “you come first, Skye, you do,” he looked around, the others had began to notice he was there, he looked back down, letting out a quick laugh. 

“Sean!” Ben called out, Sean saw him rush over with Danielle following close behind, “you didn’t say you’d be back!”

“I know,” Sean shrugged, “Ed told me you guys were having a party,” he held out his arms, “so I thought I’d surprise you all.”

“What a surprise,” Danielle commented as she pressed up against Ben, “it’s nice to see you again,” she quickly offered a smile.

“You too,” he looked at the pair who were clearly together, “I see things have changed around here.”

“Just a little bit,” Ben placed his arm around Danielle’s waist and grinned, “it’s all… It’s all so good right now.”

Sean looked to Skye who had been watching him the entire time, “are things just as good for you?” He asked curiously, “got anything going?”

“No,” she shook her head, “I’ve been focusing on the lodge since the whole fire incident.”

“Because Ben was already taken,” Alex pitched in as she jogged over to the couples.

“Shut up,” Skye hissed to Alex, she shooked her head and smiled to Sean, “it’s better like this. Danielle and Ben being together, me being… Well…”

“Aw,” Danielle grinned to Skye, “so you do like the idea of us being together?”

Skye nodded, “I’ve never seen you smile like you do with Ben,” she turned back to Sean, “it reminds me of how… How Sean looked at me,” she pressed her lips together. 

Sean watched Skye as she brushed some hair behind her ear, he looked around to the others who had gathered around, “if you guys don’t mind, can I talk to Skye alone?”

Ben raised his eyebrows, “ah, of course,” he nodded and turned away, keeping his arm around Danielle. Alex took a moment before following the other couple, once they were alone Sean waved for Skye to follow him through to the empty reception. Sean got Skye to sit up on reception desk, and he offered her a smile. He quickly ducked down behind the reception and looked into one of his bags.

“Every day, I thought of you,” he spoke as he searched through his bag, “when I knew I’d be home for Christmas,” he stood back up and passed her a present, “I knew I had to get you something.”

Skye’s eyes widened, “Sean! What is it?”

“Open it and find out,” Sean laughed, he leaned on the desk and watched as Skye tore the wrapping paper off of the present, she opened the case and gasped as she set her eyes on what was inside. A necklace with with her last name on it, “this is beautiful.”

“I thought you’d like it,” Sean shrugged, “I was going to get one that said Skye but I thought Hart might be nicer… Then when you have children, a daughter, you could pass it down the family line,” he laughed, “I know you’d like something like that.”

“Oh, I love it,” Skye giggled and held out her arms, Sean quickly took the invitation of the hug and wrapped hi8s arms around you. Skye buried her face against Sean’s neck, “I love you, Sean.”

“I love you too,” he quickly replied, he turned his head to kiss Skye on the cheek – but apparently Skye knew what he was going for and turned her head to catch his lips in a kiss. Sean smiled as he pulled away, if he and Skye weren’t meant to be together, this moment wouldn’t have happened, but it did. He looked into Skye’s eyes and could see how joyful she was, they both made each other happy – even after all the hard times.

“After all this time,” Skye began, lifting her hand up and running it through Sean’s hair, “you still make me smile like no other.”

Sean hummed and slowly leaned in for another kiss, this one was very short and sweet but Skye still grinned, “you’re so gorgeous,” Sean whispered, “I never want to let you go.”

“It’s Christmas!” They both looked as Alex ran through the reception, she was holding the inflatable candy cane in one hand and Danielle’s bag in the other. Shortly after, Danielle ran after her.

“That doesn’t mean you can steal from me!” She shrieked and followed the redhead outside. Then, of course, Ben ran out after her, probably to stop her from attacking Alex. 

Skye laughed and looked back to Sean, “I think I really need some more help around here.”

“Then it’s a good thing I need a new job.”


	3. Mistletoe Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Ben bump into each other under the mistletoe, but they've yet to admit their feelings for one another.

Danielle was walking towards the reception when she felt herself walk into something, or rather, someone. She looked up and gasped when she realised Ben was looking down at her.

“We should both probably watch where we’re going,” he laughed and ran his hand down Danielle’s arm, “sorry.”

He went to move past Danielle but Alex stopped him, “woah, woah,” she grinned and looked at each of them, “you two stopped directly,” she pointed up, making both the girl and boy look up, “under the mistletoe.”

Ben looked down at Danielle with his mouth agape, “I- I- Uh…”

“Oh, come on,” Alex whispered, “it’s a Christmas tradition, kiss under the mistletoe.”

“You wouldn’t kiss anyone under the mistletoe,” Danielle hissed to her quickly.

Alex snorted out a laugh, “yeah but I haven’t had tension with another person like you two have, stop running around in circles and just kiss each other – if you like I can do a fantastic rendition of Kiss The Girl from The Little Mermaid.”

Ben shook his head and gently pushed Alex away, “that won’t be needed.”

Danielle pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, trying to hide the disappointment, “I should uh- I just wanted to grab something anyway so-”

Ben quickly pulled Danielle close and pressed a kiss against her lips, Danielle closed her eyes and let the moment carry on for as long as it could. Ben’s arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her up slightly so her toes were barely on the floor. She lifted her own arms up and wrapped them around his shoulders. 

“This is where I leave,” they both heard Alex grumble, they pulled apart so they could both look at her before Ben gently pressed another kiss on Danielle’s cheek.

“Do you want to… Dance?”

“Well, we are good dance partners,” Danielle hummed and cocked her head slightly.

“Do you want to be more than just dance partners?”

“Like?”

“Boyfriend-girlfriend?”

Danielle’s smile slowly grew bigger and she nodded eagerly, “I’d love to!” She wrapped him in a tight hug and let out a small squeak, “it’s all I ever really wanted.”

“I’m glad I bumped into you here,” he whispered before leading her towards the dance floor, he pulled her close and placed his free hand on her waist, “and I’m glad Alex made us kiss.”

“I’m glad you finally decided to ask me out,” Danielle giggled and rested her head against Ben’s chest whilst they slowly moved to the music, “thank you so much.”

“Thank you too, Danielle,” he replied in a low whisper, they both hesitated before looking into each other’s eyes, and then they quickly kissed once again, Danielle already knew she could get used to it, Ben’s kisses were warm and welcoming, she already longed for more of them. This time, neither of them saw Alex watching them with a small smile of pride on her face before she turned to take the mistletoe down – now she just had to plant it for Noah and Kaylee.


End file.
